


A Kiss Desperately

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [10]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong oftens feels his greatest success is dragging Zhan Yao out of his own head.  The rewards are definitely worth it.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 9





	A Kiss Desperately

Yutong often finds that he has to drag Zhan Yao out of his own head whenever they come together, and he doesn't mind one bit. 

He loves the way Zhan Yao gives a little more of himself with each of Yutong's touches. 

He loves teaching Zhan Yao with his lips and his hands that he's beautiful and revered, and those insecurities are lies his own brain feeds him.

He loves the flick of the switch when Zhan Yao's no longer inhibited by self-consciousness, and instead driven with desire and want and selfishly chasing more from Yutong's willing body.

He loves the way Zhan Yao's teeth graze his lips and his tongue drags moans from Yutong's chest.

He loves the way they kiss until there's no finesse left and they're reduced to just sharing oxygen.

He loves...


End file.
